Taking Chances
by KassandraWilliams
Summary: Übersetzung! Lily und James sind Schulsprecher, Sirius ist Sirius und Remus ist der cleverste..Summarys sind schwer!Story ist besser als Summary!


Hallo! Das hier ist eine Übersetzung von „Taking Chances" von Saer. Falls ihr fragen wegen dem Inhalt der Geschichte habt, müsst ihr mich nicht fragen! Viel Spaß!

Taking Chances

Kapitel: Zugreise

Lily trat auf den vertrauten Bahnsteig. Tief einatmend, steuerte sie los, um ihr Freunde zu finden.

Aber bevor sie in den Zug kam, wurde sie von zwei Zweitklässlern umgeworfen. Ihr Koffer schlitterte über den Pflasterstein und sie machte einen nicht-anmutigen Rutsch für einen guten halben Meter.

Eine Hand reichte herunter und Lily nahm sie; ihr Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Sie wischte sich ihr langes Haar weg und bekam ihren ersten flüchtigen Blick auf ihren ‚Retter'.

James Potter grinste Lily frech an und machte eine Bewegung zu Sirius Black, der hinter ihm war, ihren Koffer aufzuheben.

Lily riss ihre Hand grob von James los und murmelte: „Danke." Dann schnappte sie sich ihren Koffer von Sirius, bedankte sich bei ihm und stolzierte weg.

Aber sie rief zurück: „Nächstes Mal, behalt deine Hände bei dir."

„Oh, also wird es ein nächstes Mal geben?", erwiderte James. Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte innerlich, als sie den Zug betrat.

Selbst Lily würde sagen, dass sie scharfsinnige Augen hatte. Aber sie vergaß eine Schlüssel-Sache über James Potter, eine Sache, die ihr Elend für eine ganze Weile bescheren würde.

Lily platzte in ihr Abteil und brach auf einen Sitz neben ihren Freundinnen zusammen. Die schwarzhaarige, übersprudelnde und Qiudditch-verrückte Anya Cruthe polierte ihr Quidditch Co-Captain Abzeichen und redete gleichzeitig mit Lilys anderer Freundin, Alanna Ross.

Alanna war blond, blauäugig und frech. Sie und Lily waren auf der selben intellektuellen Ebene, aber der einzige Fehler an dieser perfekten Freundschaft war, dass Alanna genauso Quidditch-verrückt war, wie Anya. So sind Lily und Tatiana Freunde geworden, Alanna brachte sie zusammen.

Alanna riss das Abzeichen an sich und sagte: „Du scheuerst noch das Gold ab, Anya! Oh, hi Lily."

„Es ist schön letztendlich bemerkt zu werden!", murrte Lily.

Alanna hielt das Abzeichen weiterhin außer Reichweite, sodass Anya es nicht zurückbekommen konnte. Sie sagte: „Etwas quält dich?"

„Jaah! Der Dummkopf Potter hat mit aufgeholfen! Er hat mich tatsächlich angefasst!"

„Hör auf, du bist dermaßen prüde."

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Haltet die Klappe, alle beide!", sagte Anya laut.

Lily lächelte und sagte: „Leute! Ich habe große Neuigkeiten!" Anya und Alanna schauten sie wie zwei treue Welpen an.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher!" Anya und Alanna sprangen auf und umarmten sie und jauchzten zur selben Zeit „Glückwunsch!"

„Du hast es wirklich verdient, Lily!", sagte Alanna, die sie eng umarmte.

„Jaah, was sie sagt!", sagte Anya, die beide Mädchen zu Tode quetschte.

„Hey! Leute, genug Glückwünsche! ich muss zum Schulsprecher Treffen." Lily winkte ihren Freundinnen zum Abschied und ging zur Tür heraus.

Lily ging ruhig und als sie das Schulsprecherabteil betrat, bemerkte sie, dass es leer war.

„Und, hier bin ich, dachte _ich_ wäre spät!", sagte Lily frustriert.

Jemand hinter ihr entschied sich, sie niederzuwerfen und attackierte sie tatsächlich.

„Pass auf, Kerl!", spuckte Lily aus, die sich selbst aufraffte. Der Junge stand auf und sagte: „Das tut mir leid. Sirius hat mich durch die Tür geworfen."

„Warte – Potter, du weißt, dass das das Schulsprecherabteil ist?" James nickte heiter, fast kindisch.

„Und du weißt, dass dieses Abteil nur für Schulsprecher ist?" James nickte wieder, Lilys Ton ignorierend.

„Gut, wieso gehst du dann nicht raus! Ich warte auf den Schulsprecher!", sagte Lily hitzig. James lächelte und erwiderte: „Er ist schon hier."

Lily gaffte ich an. „Du musst scherzen!", keuchte sie.

„Nein. Idiotisch, nicht?"

„Ja, idiotisch, aber ich glaube du meinst ironisch.", sagte Lily verärgert.

„Oh, dass bedeutet, dass wir ein Jahr zusammen arbeiten werden!"

„Oh, Freude.", murmelte Lily. James grinste.

„Hey, was dagegen, wenn ich meine Freunde hierein einlade?", fragte James. Lily sagte: „Es ist nicht erlaubt- " Aber sie wurde von drei Jungen abgeschnitten, die in das Abteil stürmten.

„Hey, Krone!", sagte Sirius grüßend. Lily fuhr ihn grob an, als Sirius versuchte sich auf sie zu setzten.

„Tschuldigung, Lils, hab dich nicht gesehen."

„Nenn mich nicht Lils!", sagte Lily laut und stolzierte aus dem Abteil.

Dann steckte sie ihren Kopf zurück in den bepackten Bereich und sagte zu James: „Vergiss nicht, dass wir das Vertrauensschüler Treffen in einer Stunde Abhalten müssen."

Lily setzte sich schwerfällig in das Abteil ihrer Freunde. Alanna hielt wieder einmal Anyas Abzeichen als Geisel. Lily entriss es Alanna, aber gab es Anya nicht zurück.

„Ich gebe es zurück, Anya, wenn du versprichst, damit verantwortlicher umzugehen." anya nickte und Alanna rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Gut, das ist jetzt geregelt." Und Lily warf das Abzeichen in Anyas Hände.

Und dann ließen sie sich nieder, um eine Runde Exploding Snap zu spielen

Eine Explosion rüttelte die Tür des Abteils durch. Lily stürmte heraus und sah Snape und Sirius kämpfend.

„Wieso, Sirius? Wieso genau vor MEINER Tür?", kreischte Lily. James stürmte u ihr und sagte: „Ich nehme Sirius, du nimmst Snape." Lily nickte knapp, nicht wirklich glücklich darüber Befehle von Potter entgegenzunehmen. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit um kindisch zu sein.

Lily schrie „Expiliarmus!" zur selben Zeit als James es schrie. Snapes Zauberstab flog in ihre Hände. Sirius versuchte sich seinen zu schanppen, als er zu James flog, was darauf hinauslief, dass er flach auf sein Gesicht fiel.

Lily schnappte sich Snapes Ohr und sagte zu James: „Bring ihn zum Schulsprecherabteil!" James nickte und zerrte seinen besten Freund weg.

Als beide Schuldigen in ihrem Anteil waren, fixierte Lily sie.

„Wieso am ersten Tag, ihr zwei? Als, verdammte Hölle! Es ist noch nicht einmal der erste Tag!", schrie Lily.

James sah sie ein wenig zurückgeschlagen an. Lily war, nun gut, wild!

„Uh, jaah!", sagte James lahm. Er atmete ein. „Sirius! Du großer Idiot, ich weiß, dass du angefangen hast. Du erinnerst dich, was Dumbledore uns über ihn sagte, richtig!", schrie James Sirius ließ den Kopf beschämt hängen.

Snape lächelte gehässig. Lily fuhr ihn an. „Was ist so lustig? James, wie sollten wir die beiden bestrafen?" Lily mochte es nicht mit Potter zusammenzuarbeiten und sein Vorname war einfach so herausgeschlüpft!

„James war ein wenig geschockt. Er erholte sich und sagte: „Naja, es gibt keine Hauspunkte abzuziehen…"

Lily nickte. „Also ist Nachsitzen der einzige Weg?" James nickte.

„Gut, dann", begann Lily „Wir werden deshalb auf euch zurückkommen. Oh und hier ist dein Zauberstab, Snape."

Lily warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück. Als Snape wegging murmelte er: „Schlammblut." Lily grinste. „Gut, Snievellus ich hoffe, dass James das nicht gehört hat. ich wette keiner in diesem Zug will deinen dreckigen Schlüpfer sehen." James und Sirius begannen zu lachen und Snape stolzierte heraus, Lily anstarrend.

„Naja, Lily, das war… aufregend.", sagte James, der neben ihr ging. Lily nickte. James guckte hinter sich und warf Sirius seinen Zauberstab zu.

Lily begann aus der Tür zu laufen. James beeilte sich und schloss zu ihr auf. „James, hör auf mich zu verfolgen!", sagte Lily verärgert.

„Tue ich nicht. Ich gehe meine Freunde suchen."

„Das ist nett, aber deine Freude sind wahrscheinlich im hinteren Teil. Meine Freunde sind im vorderen Teil.", sagte Lily laut und wurde ein wenig frustriert.

„Ja, das ist wahr, aber meine Freunde haben vielleicht gewechselt. Wissend, dass Remus Narren an Alanna gefressen hat und Peter Remus verfolgt, wie ein verlorener Welpe, werden sie wahrscheinlich in deinem Abteil sein.", sagte James vernünftig.

„Hohl dich der Teufel, Potter deine Logik ist unwiderlegbar!", sagte Lily, halb lächelnd. James lächelte und öffnete die Tür für Lily.

Lily ging hinein und setzte sich schwerfällig hin. Sie war erschöpft. Um fünf Uhr morgens aufzustehen, weil man so nervös ist, ist nicht der beste Weg den Tag zu beginnen.

Remus redete leise mit Alanna. James ging zu Remus, leckte seinen Finger und steckte ihn in Remus Ohr. Remus sprang zurück und schrie: „JAMES! Du weißt, dass ich das hasse!" Lily wäre beinahe vor lachen völlig zusammengebrochen. Sirius trat ein, mit Anya redend.

„Wann bist du gegangen, Anya?", fragte Lily. Anya zuckte mit den Achseln und schubste Sirius weg. Alanna lachte und packte eine Packung Exploding Snap aus.

„Hey, Lily, du musst dir ansehen, was die Rumtreiber mit diesen Karten gemacht haben!" Alanna und Lily bewunderten die Karten und fielen in eine tief Unterhaltung über verschiedene Zauber und Verwandlungen, einschließlich des bezaubernden Spiels.

James und Sirius redeten über Vorfreude, beginnend mit James, der Sirius ausfragte, dann hielt James Sirius eine Standpauke, darauf machte Sirius einen weisen Witz und dann lachten James und Sirius Tränen.

Anya ging, um zu kontrollieren, wann sie an der Hogwarts Station ankommen würden, und kam zurück mit der Nachricht, dass sie in einer halben Stunde da sein würden.

Die Jungen verließen das Abteil, während sich die Mädchen umzogen und dann tauschten sie Plätze, während sie sich in die Jungs umzogen. Danach nahmen sie die vorhergegangene Routine ein und dann sagte Lily: „Potter, Zeit für uns nach vorn zu gehen. Wir müssen sichergehen, dass jeder sicher rauskommt."

„Was könnte passieren? Ich meine, ein paar fallen die Stufen runter – das ist durchaus eine Katastrophe!", sagte James sarkastisch.

„Eine Menge könnte passieren! Erinnere dich, im vierten Jahr, als sich dein Koffer öffnete und deine Nasszündenden Feuerwerke losgingen! Du hast mein Haar fast verbrannt.", erörterte Lily.

„Was auch immer, Lils. Reg dich ab!", sagte James scherzhaft. Sirius und Anya hörten ganz offen zu und Alanna und Remus versuchten diskret zu sein.

Sirius wisperte laut: „Stecke Krone und Evans in einen Raum zusammen und einer von ihnen wird in fünf Minuten tot sein. Oder, in Krones Fall, ohne die Möglichkeit etwas hervorzubringen." Anya nickte.

„Nenn mich nicht Lils! Und was guckt ihr zwei so!" Lily drehte sich zu Anya und Sirius.

„Jetzt, ehm, Lily, verletzt, um, niemanden…", versuchte Sirius erfolglos. Anya erhob das Wort: „Er war nur am Necken. Wir haben versucht die… Stimmung zu erleichtern?"

Lily sah sie kalkulierend an. „Fein. Aber, der Zug hat gestoppt! Potter, beeil dich!" Die sieben Freunde stürmten aus der Tür und versuchten jeden nach vorne zu schubsen. Es würde sich als ein interessantes Jahr erweisen!

Das war das erste Kapitel und ich versuche mich zu beeilen, das Zweite auch schnell zu überstzten!


End file.
